


It Started With Nipples, or Jared's Story

by wildwordwomyn



Series: J2 drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stream of Consciousness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a sensual creature. Jensen unknowingly proves this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With Nipples, or Jared's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Jared's POV. Excessive use of the word "nipple" so be warned. And it's a goofy one-shot drabble in the way of silly stream-of-consciousness.

Nipples. It started with nipples. That's Jared's story and he's sticking to it come hell or high water. And it's not like it's a lie. It really did start with nipples. His own, to be precise.

See, what had happened was one day on set Jensen's, well, Dean's hand brushed up against his left nipple. He'd only had on a t-shirt and it was soft and thin and he can't remember now why the scene called for Jensen to be so close but he was. Then suddenly gentle fingers and bam! His nipple became hard like a tiny pebble and so damn sensitive he could've moaned right there. As it was he'd shuddered. Jensen, the bastard, thought he'd been cold, and pulled him a little closer. No big deal. Only it was. Because now whenever any part of Jensen touches any part of Jared's chest on or near them his nipples automatically get excited.

Exactly. By his friend. Who up until a few months ago was his best friend. Now? Well, Jared has always been a sensual creature and gender has yet to stop what turns him on about certain people. Yeah. In other words, Jared is thoroughly, unquestionably, miserably screwed. And not in a good way either. He reacts instantly to stimulus, to Jensen as stimulus, to Jensen.

Right…Seriously, man. Nipples. What's a guy to do?


End file.
